Autour du feu
by Padoune2620
Summary: /!\ SPOILERS SAISON 5 /!\ Voici une scène de l'épisode 5 quelque peu revisitée. Il s'agit de la scène dans les bois, où Merlin et Arthur sont autour d'un feu pour choisir entre le fait d'accepter la magie pour à Camelot pour sauver Mordred ou la refuser et condmner le chevalier.


_Alors voilà, après visionnage de l'épisode 5 de la saison 5 ce week end, j'ai eu une petite idée qui a germé dans un coin de mon esprit légèrement tordu. Et vu que mon patron m'a « offert » deux jours de congés (il trouve que je suis trop stressée et trop fatiguée, non mais je vois pas du tout de quoi il parle xD), bah j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce petit OS._

_Mais bon, comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat, j'ai pas réussi à retranscrire mes idées exactement comme je l'aurai voulu, mais bon je vous le poste sinon j'y arriverai pas._

_Sinon, bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Je tiens à préciser que rien n'est à moi, que je joue avec les persos uniquement pour mon plaisir (et j'espère le votre!)_

**AUTOUR DU FEU**

Merlin revenait avec les bras chargés de bois. Il déposa son fardeau quand il entendit la voix de son roi.

A : _Comment savais-tu que cet endroit était sacré ?_

M : _C'est évident._

A : _Fait comme si ça ne l'était pas._

Merlin s'accroupit près du feu, prit une profonde inspiration et répondit.

M : _Tout ce qui est ici est si … vivant. Chaque arbre, chaque feuille, chaque … insecte. Comme si le monde vibrait. Comme si tout était beaucoup plus que lui même._

A : _Tu ressens tout ça toi ?_

M : _Pas vous ?_

Arthur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Merlin se redressa et alla s'asseoir en face du roi, le feu faisant comme une barrière entre eux. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Merlin ne prenne la parole.

M : _Qu'allez vous faire ?_

A : _Je ne sais pas. _Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole._ Mon cœur me dit de faire tout ce que je peux pour sauver Mordred. Mais j'ai vu la misère que la sorcellerie apporte. Avant que mon père ne proscrive la magie, Camelot a presque été détruit par la sorcellerie. Pendant mon règne, Morgana ne l'a utilisée que pour faire le mal. Il soupira. Que ferais-tu ? A ma place ?_

M : _Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un laquais, un servant. _

A : _Les laquais peuvent être sages._

Merlin ne sut quoi répondre. Il posa son regard sur Arthur, sur le feu entre eux, secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Arthur l'observa et lui dit ironiquement.

A : _Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être silencieux. _

M : _Le futur d'un royaume est en jeu._

A : _Et la vie d'un homme. _

Merlin pour la seconde fois en quelques instants ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de fixer d'un œil vide le feu qui dansait joyeusement devant lui. Il savait que sa réponse allait avoir une forte influence sur le choix du roi, et il voulait que ce dernier ne fasse pas le mauvais, pour le bien de son royaume.

A ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'un seul choix possible. Il ne laisserait pas passer une nouvelle fois la « chance » de tuer Mordred. Le dragon lui avait fait prendre conscience de cela. Et sa vision, dans laquelle il voyait Mordred tuer Arthur de ses propres mains, n'arrangeait pas les choses en la faveur du chevalier. Mais comment pourrait-il expliquer à Arthur cela ?

Il sentait que toute cette histoire n'allait pas bien se finir, surtout pour lui. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce le moment de révéler à Arthur ses pouvoirs, peut-être qu'en prenant le temps de tout lui expliquer calmement ce dernier comprendrait et prendrait la bonne décision ? Mais justement, le temps leur manquait quelque peu. Le roi devait faire un choix pour le lever du soleil.

Arthur restait silencieux devant l'expression de son ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vague, il pouvait voir de temps à autres sa mâchoire se contracter et il apercevait très nettement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues pâles. Il comprenait ses tourments, mais ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre était le fait que cela le perturbe autant. Après tout il n'était pas si proche du jeune chevalier, du moins pas aussi proche qu'avec Gwaine ou Leon. Il semblait beaucoup plus affecté par ce dilemme que lui et il n'en voyait pas la raison. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir comprendre, et c'est pourquoi il se leva pour venir s'installer aux côtés de son serviteur. Il voulait pouvoir lui parler d'ami à ami, et non de roi à serviteur.

Merlin sursauta quand il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule gauche. Il détourna son regard des flammes et se retrouva dans celui d'Arthur. Il se fixèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ils essayaient chacun de déchiffrer le regard de l'autre. Dans celui de son serviteur, Arthur pouvait déceler une grande tristesse, mais aussi une grande peur. A l'opposé, Merlin voyait dans les yeux d'Arthur de l'hésitation, de l'incompréhension mais aussi … une profonde affection ? Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si cette affection lui était destinée.

Il reprit bien vite ses yeux esprits et retourna à sa contemplation du feu. Il put entendre la voix calme d'Arthur.

A : _Merlin ? … Merlin, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant._

Celui-ci secoua lentement la tête et replongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Ce dernier vit nettement les larmes sur les joues de son serviteur et les effaça lentement de ses pouces gantés. Merlin prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler. Sa voix n'était qu'un léger chuchotement si bien que le roi dut se rapprocher d'avantage pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait.

M : _Vous êtes destiné à devenir un très grand roi, le plus grand de tous les temps. Celui qui réunira enfin Albion. Mais pour cela vous devez vous unir au peuple de l'Ancienne Religion._

A : _Tu veux dire que pour sauver Mordred, je devrais vraiment accepter la sorcellerie à Camelot ? Mais enfin Merlin, tu sais bien que ces gens peuvent être dangereux, ils sont corrompus par la magie et ne cherchent qu'à nuire aux autres, ils veulent toujours plus de pouvoir. Il suffit pour cela de regarder Morgana._

Au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les paroles d'Arthur, Merlin ne put retenir un sanglot et les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau. Arthur se tut quand il vit l'état de son ami et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus sa réaction.

M : _Est-ce … est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Vous croyez réellement que tous les êtres qui pratiquent ou possèdent la magie sont aussi horribles que vous le décrivez ?_

A : _Je … je ne sais pas trop. En réalité, je n'ai pas eu tellement l'occasion de rencontrer un sorcier qui me voulait que du bien._

M : _Si je vous disait qu'en réalité, il y en a un qui … qui vit depuis plusieurs années à vos côtés, au château, et qu'il n'a jamais songé un seul instant à vous faire du mal, que ce soit à vous directement ou à Camelot._

Arthur se recula vivement et chercha dans les yeux de son ami quelque chose qui pourrait démentir ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Mais ce dernier refusait de croiser son regard.

A : _Tu veux dire qu'il y a un sorcier dans MON château et que je n'ai rien vu ? Qui est-ce et depuis quand est-il présent ?_

M : _Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il est présent et je vous assure qu'il ne vous veut aucun mal._

A : _Il était déjà là quand mon … mon père régnait ?_

Merlin se contenta d'acquiescer et Arthur soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

A : _Mais comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir ?_ Il se tourna à nouveau vers son serviteur. _Merlin, sois honnête_ _avec moi et dis-moi de qui il s'agit._

M : _Vous me jurez que vous prendrez le temps de l'écouter, de le laisser s'expliquer et de ne pas le juger pour son silence ? Vous prendrez en considération ce qu'il va vous dire ?_

Arthur regarda longuement Merlin et répondit.

A : _Bien, je te le promets. Dis moi qui c'est s'il te plaît._

Merlin respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Arthur y vit une étrange lueur dorée et d'un seul coup, il se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. Les yeux de Merlin reprirent une teinte normale tandis que ceux d'Arthur essayaient de s'adapter à l'obscurité.

A : _Merlin, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_

M : _Sire, vous m'avez demandé de vous révéler qui était ce fameux sorcier qui vivait au château, et bien c'est ce que je viens de faire._

Arthur ne put dire un mot tant il était choqué par cette nouvelle. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il se reprit.

A : _Et bien, parle, explique toi. Tu voulais que je t'écoute, et c'est ce que je vais faire car je veux comprendre. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu parles. Mais avant, rallume le feu, je ne tiens pas à parler dans le noir._

Merlin esquissa un sourire, ses yeux brillèrent une nouvelle fois, les flammes crépitèrent de nouveau joyeusement et il entama son récit. De temps à autre, Arthur l'interrompait et posait des questions, auxquelles Merlin répondait presque avec joie. Les heures défilèrent au fil des histoires du sorcier et l'aube arriva rapidement.

Lorsque Merlin se tut, le roi l'observa quelques instants. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son serviteur, le plus mauvais serviteur de la planète qui plus est, était un sorcier. Il se leva soudainement et épousseta quelque peu ses vêtements. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et vit que celui-ci était toujours assis.

A : _Et bien Merlin, tu viens ? Ces femmes ne vont pas attendre ma réponse indéfiniment._

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître son inquiétude. Il dit d'une voix tremblante.

M : _Vous avez pris votre décision ?_

A : _Oui. Aller viens, il faut y aller._

Comprenant que son roi ne lui dirait rien de plus, il se leva à son tour et emboîta le pas à Arthur qui marchait déjà en direction de la grotte. A l'entrée de celle-ci, il posa son épée au sol et entra prudemment. Une fois devant les trois voyantes, il s'agenouilla devant elles. Merlin préféra rester en arrière et essaya de maîtriser vainement les battements de son cœur. Il se doutait que devant lui se jouait quelque chose d'important, à la fois pour lui mais aussi pour l'avenir d'Arthur et d'Albion.

V1 : _Arthur Pendragon. _

V2 : _Tu as fait ton choix ?_

A : _En effet._

V3 : _Dis le nous alors._

Arthur tourna brièvement la tête vers son serviteur mais celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

A : _J'accepte l'Ancienne Religion. J'accepte le retour de la magie à Camelot. Mais ceci ne doit pas se faire précipitamment, car j'ignore encore beaucoup de choses à son propos. Je veux apprendre à connaître, je veux pouvoir la comprendre ainsi que les gens qui pratiquent ou possèdent la magie. Mais je sais qu'avec l'aide des bonnes personnes, je parviendrais mieux à comprendre la magie et à prendre les bonnes décisions pour nos deux peuples._

En entendant cela, le cœur de Merlin fit un bond énorme dans sa cage thoracique. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Arthur. Ce dernier lui souriait et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Même si par ce choix Mordred restait sauf, il savait qu'ensemble ils réussiraient à sauver Arthur. Cela ne changeait pas grand chose par rapport à avant, sauf que le principal intéressé était au courant et qu'il se montrerait plus vigilant. Il savait également que par cette phrase, Arthur venait de confirmer une nouvelle fois qu'il serait le plus grand roi qu'Albion connaîtra.

**FIN**

_Voilà, voilà. Bon alors je dois vous dire qu'à la base, je devais faire en sorte qu'il se passe quelque chose de romantique entre nos deux protagonistes. Mais j'arrivais pas à faire en sorte que ce soit lisible et pas bourré de bisounours et de guimauve._

_ M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !_

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
